My Hero Academia: OVERDRIVE!
by ObieSenpai
Summary: The year is 2052, 25 years after Izuku Midoriya and Class 1-A graduated from UA, and together they all became a force that made All Might seem like paperweight, driving crime to the lowest it has ever been! Now that heroes are focusing on civilian relationships, will the next generation of heroes outshine their parents, or will the new attitude make them soft? (SYOC!)
1. Chapter 0: Overdrive!

**The year is 2052, twenty-five years after Deku, known to villains as the Green Flash of Doom, solidified his position as the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace. The global crime rate has never been this low since All Might's retirement, with Japan being at a whopping 3%. At this point, Heroes are more focused on the relationships with the citizens and other heroes, especially since this Symbol of Peace has a married partner, Uravity.**

**However, Deku is not the only hero who villains fear. Heroes like Ground Zero, Freezer Burn, Ingenium, Tsukuyomi, Creati, Froppy, Pinky, all these heroes provide the deterrent dangerous enough to prevent crime.**

**And even then, with a new generation coming from these heroes, it would be tough for any future generation of villain to rise...**

* * *

"Heh, look what we have here fellas." The giant, 6'5 tall teenager said, cracking his herculean fists together while grinning sinisterly down on the rather short, 5'4 girl. This girl has short yet spiky light pink hair, the ends dyed fuschia. She looked like a middle schooler, her pale arms crossed over her chest and her hips slanted at an angle, her foot tapping in annoyance. Her middle school uniform only consisted of a blouse and skirt, while normally including a bow, but this girl didn't wear a bow, instead unbuttoning the top button of the blouse and rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. "Looks like this slut wants to be bigger than us." The goliath began chuckling back to his friends, all of them male and rather unremarkable in appearance as they chuckled along with him.

"What do you mean think?" The girl's tone was rough, tomboyish, with a hint of playful teasing despite the harsh, aggressive nature to her words. "I _am _bigger than you incels. Now are you going to move or do I need to blow your dicks away?"

"You've got some nerve bitch?" The skinniest one in the back asked, a switchblade knife playing in his hands. "You do know a middle schooler like you has no chance against us high schoolers, right?"

"Oh?" The girl began to grin, bringing her right hand up, palm open. When she flexed her hand, pink sparks popped from her palm. "Is that a challenge? I haven't released like this in a while you know?"

"I think the little girl wants a fight." One of the boys in the back, his eyes covered in black hair grinned, his arms hardening until they became brown rock. "Why don't we put the skank in her place?"

Moving her hand behind her and bending her knees slightly, the girl grinned widely. "You won't believe how I wanted to hear those words." The sparks in her hands getting larger and larger, smoke emerging from her palms. "Gotta admit, you standing so close to me had me sweating a bit."

"You should be sweating bitch," The giant male said, bringing his fist back. "Cuz your face will now be nuthin but a puddle when I am done with you!"

Before his fist could connect with the girl's face, said girl flipped her left hand over so that it faced up, sparks popping until the entire palm glowed pink. And then-

_BOOOM!_

"What the!?" A massive pink explosion resonated from the girl's palm, blowing the giant boy back, and forcing the other two to jump back to avoid major damage. "That quirk, other than it being pink, it looked just like...like…"

"Ground Zero's right?" The girl yelled, the tomboyish voice sounding raspy, intimidating, and cheerful, a large sadistic grin plastered on her face. "Good deduction, because you are looking right at his daughter, Bakugo Hanabi!"

* * *

**Hanabi Bakugo, Quirk: Explosions  
Being able to ignite her Nitroglycerin like sweat, Hanabi Bakugo can cause explosions both large and small! The more sweat that has accumulated on her palms, the more powerful the explosions!**

**Fun Fact: Hanabi's explosions are pink due to the slight acidic mixture to them! The sweat itself tastes like vinegar!**

* * *

"Tch, so you're the daughter to the number two hero?" The giant boy asked rhetorically. "No matter, even if you were as strong as he is you are still outnumbered!"

"No shit?" Hanabi guffawed. "You think I haven't noticed!? God, you must be really dense, both for stating the obvious and not realizing that being surrounded doesn't matter…" Hanabi then slammed both of her palms down to the ground, large pink explosions blasting and forcing the trio to the walls of the alley. "...since my explosions are aoe attacks!"

"Zuko, now!" The giant yelled, and the boy with the switchblade, probably named Zuko, threw the knife at Hanabi. With a quick click of annoyance, Hanabi aimed her palms to the floor, firing off another explosion that has sent her into the air.

"Nice try boys!" Hanabi yelled. "But my quirk allows me to fly with my explosions! It's over now I have the high ground!" She then glanced towards the boy with earth arms. "Your next line is 'Did she just make a Star Wars Reference!?'"

"Did she just make a Star Wars reference?" The boy asked, a split second afterwards realizing that she perfectly guessed what he was going to say. "It doesn't matter! Zuko's quirk is locked on to you!"

"Eh!?" Hanabi looked behind her, and saw the switchblade zooming towards her. "What the!?" She barely dodged the knife, using an explosion to move herself away from the knife.

"My quirk allows me to throw an object and have them home toward that person, as long as I keep my eyes on them!" Zuko yelled confidently, thinking he got this match in the bag.

"Thanks for the tip scumbag!" Hanabi smirked, using an explosion to close the distance between her and Zuko, extending her right hand towards the boy. "Before you tell me you quirk's weakness, have the common sense to buy some damn shades!" Her palm glowed pink, before a pink flash resonated from her palms, blinding Zuko. "Special Move! Stun Grenade!"

"Agh! My eyes!" Zuko thought. _Shit, I forgot my shades were being repaired! If I known she could do that, I wouldn't have tried to crush her spirits! _

"You messed up, now die asshole!" In an uppercut motion, Hanabi brought her left arm underneath Zuko, and in an explosion of pink, Zuko was sent flying. "One down, two to go!" Hanabi turned, seeing the other two starting to panic. She pointed at the earth armed boy again. "Next, you'll say 'This girl's a monster! We need to run away dude!'"

"This girl's a monster! We need to run away dude! Gah stop that!" The earth armed boy yelled, charging right at her. "I show you to never mock me again!"

"Tch tch, what a dumbass!" Hanabi brought her palms together, putting her right leg behind her, aiming right at earth arm's chest. "Prepare to be blown to smithereens clayboy!" A very large pink explosion, forcing Hanabi herself back a couple inches, blown the earth armed boy past the giant and into the street, where his ankles clipped a car and caused him to flip backwards twice before landing on his face. Grey smoke smoked from Hanabi's palms, a satisfied grin on her face as she brought her palms back to the side of her hips. "Oi! Paul Bunyan!" She called out. "I wrecked your pals! Must be pretty embarrasing getting your asses checked by a little girl isn't it!?"

The giant boy gritted his teeth, his nails digging into his palm. "Y-You bitch!" He then grabbed a dumpster next to him, and began lifting it up. Hanabi's eyes went wide, and her grinflattened.

_T-The amount of strength you need to lift that! _Hanabi thought, seeing the boy lift it as if it were made out of paper mache. _Shit! I need a big boom to stop that! _

"You mentioned a special move! Well here's mine!" The giant then threw the dumpster at Hanabi! "Garbage Roller!"

_He threw the dumpster at me! _Hanabi backed up a step. _My only chance is to dodge under that, and it's now! _Bringing both palms behind her, two explosions shot her foward, he knee skinning the ground as the dumpster went over her!

"I-Impossible!" The giant yelled. "No one can dodge Garbage Roller!"

"Well guess what trash man!? I just did!" Using another explosion to shoot herself up into the air, Hanabi's skinned knee connected into the giant's nose. While the raw flesh proceeding to break the bones of the boy's nasal tool, Hanabi brought her palms in front of the giant's face. "Now, eat a point blank explosion! Die!" Two point explosions were fired right into the giant's face, slamming the back of his head into the ground and knocking him out, while Hanabi floated a few seconds before landing back onto the ground.

She got a good look at the giant high schooler, spitting on him, before turning around. Dad would kill her if he found out she got into another fight.

Speaking of the devil, once Hanabi turned around, she was met with the chest of a familiar black shirt. Looking up, she was met with a familiar pair of red eyes. A very pissed off pair of familiar red eyes.

"Oh, hi dad!" Hanabi chuckled nervously. "I-I didn't know you were patrolling this part of town, hehe."

"...Hanabi…" A very intimidating voice made Hanabi shrink down, gulping as the man towered over her. "...Are you trying to piss me off?"

"N-No, of course not dad!" Hanabi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then why did you get into another fight!?" The man yelled. "And don't give me that 'I was defending myself' bullshit! You know that you're not allowed to use your quirk ever!"

Hanabi sighed in defeat. "I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again,"

"That's what you said the past hundred times! Stop getting into fights damn it!" The man yelled before taking a breath to calm down. "Just get home, now. You have a letter from UA." The man pushed past the girl and onto the street. "And don't you fucking dare use your quirk, or I will kill you you no good brat!" And with that he flew off, firing off yellow explosions.

Hanabi spat at the ground, sighing again and began walking home. It wasn't her fault that trouble found her, but at the moment she wasn't thinking about that, All that is on her mind is that letter.

She doubted that she got into the recommendations, nor did she want to. She wanted to show UA that she can kick ass. She knew that she was able to enroll into the entrance exam, but she wanted to check and see.

She can see many training sessions from her father in the future.

**OP 1 - Overdrive, Lotus Juice**

_**Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through!  
Shake it like it's heat! Overdrive!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through!  
Watch where you're going! Overdrive!**_

_**Overdrive yeah that's what it is!  
Coincidence nah that's what you live!  
All planned out baby accordingly baby!  
Step on my foot son!  
That's a mistake baby!  
Fate, life, whatever you wanna call it!  
Fake one's just it's so stolen!  
Revelation time watch me ballin!  
Yes sir I'm already all in!  
Yo I pay respect to who does the same!  
Others such a shame!  
More than a game! More than a life!  
More than your average fame!  
Do it for my crew! Do it for my blood!  
Son do it for my name!  
LJ Son I run done!**_

_**Flip the down side, up to top notch!  
Whatever haters do, I top that!  
Do it like this, do it like that!  
Do it like how I did but now I do it like "what!?"  
Got the speed I drive this wagon!  
Determination locked just imagine!  
Things that happen after ass slapping!  
You gonna beg please gonna keep asking!  
Losers terribly act de facto!  
What you don't possess is not in stores!  
I work my ass while you're in the bed snore!  
Turning dust to gold! Hardcore!**_

_**Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through!  
Shake it like it's heat! Overdrive!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through now!  
Coming through, coming through, coming through!  
Watch where you're going! Overdrive!**_

* * *

**Hey guys! So I thought I would get back to the SYOC world!**

**So this might be weird, but this idea strangely after I got into Jojo (as you can guess from the your next line references and the op 1). But I still like MHA way too much, and most of my friends like that fandom anyway.**

**So yeah, this chapter was all about introducing Hanabi Bakugo, the main character of this story and the daughter of Katsuki Bakugo and, since the clues are gave were obvious, Mina Ashido. Yep, in MY world, these two are married (don't at me).**

**So in this world, Deku, along with Class 1-A, proceeded to drive the world's crime rate down to a record low, so much so that Heroes have now focused less on fighting crime and more on relationships, both with citizens and with other heroes. Heroes began marrying each other, bringing a new generation that they suspect will surpass them. Seems cool, right? You might be wondering that ObieSenpai must be hiding something right?**

**Well, seems like you just have to apply to right now won't you! Hahaha! You fell right into my hook! Now you must apply to find out what happens in this story!**

**Because I know you all like to copy and paste applications, that shit will be on my profile dude! Check it out! Apply if you want, and join me on this awesome journey!**


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Storm

**OP 1: Overdrive - Lotus Juice**

* * *

**[Mitsibashi Graveyard - February 7 2052, 0600]**

To say the mood was gloomy would be an understatement.

Dark grey clouds mask the sky, not even giving the rising sun a chance as rainfall falling an inch an hour crashed down onto a thick head of broccoli colored hair. The tall graveyard lights were still shining yellow, shining an artificial yellow on the grown man's pale babyface. His eyes were glued to a certain tombstone, his focus so drawn that a drunkard would be able to ambush him. This circumstance usually happens, usually when some punk wakes up from his hangover and thinks that it's a good idea to take him on, or when the homeless fangirl wakes up and tries to squirrel him for pocket change. The one negative of being famous apparently is that even if you are spending your morning routine in a graveyard mourning, not even the most considerate person will care.

Another figure walked up beside this broccoli haired gentleman, his head looking like a blonde explosion. His face was a lot more intense, adding years to his face rather than subtracting. His eyes were glued to the tombstone as well however for a moment.

After the two silently nod at each other, they left together, walking towards a secluded and rather not very famous cafe. They go here to talk, and to talk without people bothering them. It looks like an abandoned shithole, without much care, at least on the outside. On the inside, it is just boring, despite the soft jazz ambiance in the background. The best way to describe this place would be a speak easy cafe of sorts.

Point is, no one goes here. Therefore, no one will bother them.

"Cafe Mocha and Belgian Waffles with eggs please?" The broccoli haired man requested.

"Black coffee and the Ghost Pepper Omelette." The blonde haired man demanded.

The old woman with grey hair nodded, whispering to her son to make the usual combo. The young man with a goatee nodded, and went straight to work.

"So, teacher huh?" The blonde haired man simply said. "Tired of being fucking bored Deku?"

"You could say that, Kacchan." Deku stated. "With crime being so low, I can instead train the next generation of heroes. I'm surprised you aren't trying to make new heroes. Weren't you saying a couple of days ago that these new heroes are getting soft?"

"Tch, like hell I want to deal with a bunch of spoiled snowflakes." Kacchan replied. Despite sounding pissed, he was in actuality grinning. "Hanabi is fucking enough on my plate already."

"Let me guess, she got into another fight?" Deku began chuckling, the growling of his friend causing him to chuckle. "Like father like daughter apparently."

"Doesn't help that the old hag is encouraging her to do this shit." Kacchan added. "That piece of shit rewards her with cookies each time she hears her beat the crap out of people. Whenever I did that she would smack the shit out of me!"

"I guess that's your mother's way of making you work hard as a parent." Deku chuckled again. Their meals were served, and with a quick itadakimasu the two men began eating.

"Yushi's starting middle school today, right?" Kacchan asked.

"Yeah. I hope she does well in the new environment. She already can't wait to get into UA." Deku said.

"Be careful Deku, these kids become true nightmares once puberty hits." Kacchan stated. "They become real assholes."

"I think Hanabi means well." Deku says. "She's taking the entrance exam today right?"

"Yeah. She should be on her way right now." Kacchan stated, taking a sip of his pure black coffee. "With Present Mic and Erasure Head retired, who's gonna be doing the entrance ceremony?"

"Well, let's just say that there is only one person who could replace Present Mic."

"...Oh hell no…"

* * *

**[Musutafu Train Station - February 7, 2052, 0700]**

"Arriving in Musutafu Central. Arriving in Musutafu Central."

Getting out of that cramped car was the best relief Tsukiko might have felt for the past half hour. He would never describe himself as claustrophobic, but having so many unfamiliar people touch him might have been one of the most uncomfortable situations he has ever been in.

The brisk morning air forced him to put on his winter jacket. The jacket itself looks new, though Tsukiko theorizes that it only looks new since he rarely wears it. Forcing his bare hand out of the jackets pocket, he opened google maps and typed in the location of where he needs to go.

UA is a 25 minute walk from this station. He'll have plenty of time, he can just waltz his way over to the school.

To both his surprise and to his expectations, the sidewalks were filled with middle school students, causing that sense of claustrophobia to sink in again. His green eyes began darting around, his ears attempting to catch onto any conversations that seem important. He could have sworn the back of that girl about ten meters in front of him seemed familiar, but even if Tsukiko was rather perceptive, more so than your average joe, it would be a miracle for anyone to find anyone familiar in this crowded crowd. And with the streets being filled shoulder to shoulder with young teens, any attempt to focus in on any sort of conversation has proved problematic for the wallflower.

So instead, he decided to mind his own business and made his way to his final destination; ignoring the street vendors that came out of nowhere offering last minute meals and gear, and the UA students scamming the new kids with cliff notes, and entering the school. Following the androids pointing a repeating directions like a broken alarm, Tsukiko made his way into the auditorium, and took a seat. As seconds turned into minutes the auditorium slowly filled with teenagers of varying personalities, and Tsukiko did what he did best; listen.

Tsukiko was often described as a strong and silent type. He may not have been the best linguist, but hell was he a damn good listener. He managed to overhear many rumors, such as, like he expected, the children of current pro heroes attending the school. There was the unhittable daughter of Mind Master and Ms. Muscle, Erasure Head's creative niece, among other prodigies. However, the top rumor he has been hearing seems to focus on one particular prodigy.

Hanabi Bakugo. Daughter of Ground Zero and Pinky. Whispers from many point to her participating in this entrance exam, spoken with hints of fear and/or excitement.

'Geez,' Tsukiko sighed and he began mentally speaking to himself. 'Sounds like there's a lot of competition. This school sounds like it really houses the best of the best. I might actually like it here.'

"Iishi-kun?" Tsukiko looked up when he heard a familiar voice call his name, and was half glad and half worried that he saw a familiar face. A very short girl, one who is normally nine inches shorter the Tsukiko, and he is only average sized. While her figure, while slightly on the chubby side, does maintain an hourglass figure and good measurements, her Shiba Inu shaped head and fur patches along her body makes her more of a wonder than a beauty. "Looks like we did have the same entrance exam date, Iishi-kun!"

"Hm. Seems so, San-chan." Tsukiko's face curled into a simple smile. Tsukiko Iishi and Koinu Sanken were known to be good friends during their time in middle school, mostly since the way that they met was in detention, for beating up bullies who called them stupid stinky meanies.

Koinu took the empty seat next to Tsukiko. "So, are you ready for the written exam?"

Tsukiko sighed. "Of course not. We both know that academics aren't our thing. Ibet you were also gonna wing it on the practical were you?"

Koinu nervously laughed. "Maybe…We're both gonna bomb the written are we?"

"Yep."

"Oh geez…"

Before both could speak, the lights immediately shut down, and spotlights focused onto the stage. Before anyone could comprehend the sudden change, a blonde man in a very sparkling outfit strutted towards the podium, and all the hero fanatics shouted at once.

"IT'S CAN'T STOP TWINKLING!"

"Merci, mon etudiants!" Can't Stop Twinkling smiled and bowed. "I appreciate the welcoming cheers for yours truely~"

"HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"HOW IS HE STILL TWINKLING!?"

"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH!?"

"NO SERIOUSLY HOW IS HE STILL TWINKLING!?"

"Merci merci, but unfortunately we are on a tight schedule, mon etudiants. Please allow me to introduce the rules for the written and practical exam!"

Tsukiko noticed at how his friend is staring with twinkled eyes at the french blonde. He is a fan favorite for girls due to his pretty boy appearance. He simply yawned in boredom as the hero explained the basic and self-explanatory rules for the written exam.

"And now, mon etudiants," Can't Stop Twinkling flourished. "We will explain the practical exam!"

"FINALLY! I WAS GETTING BORED HERE!"

"I LOVE YOU CAN'T STOP TWINKLING!"

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL TWINKLING!?"

"Like most of UA's entrance exam, we will be running a villain destroying simulation! There will be three robots, four if you count the zero pointer! Going from smallest to toughest, they are worth one to three points!"" Can't Stop Twinkling presented through his holographic power point, somehow making a simple presentation seem like a runway fashion show. "Toutefois! That is not all mon etudiants! Since we have come aware that many future heroes have support based quirks, you will all be pooled into three person teams!" Gasps of surprise or sarcasm sounded through the auditorium. "Before you received your letter, we have analyzed and graded your quirk's power! These teams will be comprised of someone with a powerful quirk, someone with a medium strength quirk, and someone with a not so powerful quirk. The team's points will be the average of the villain points that you have scored throughout the exam, plus the combination of both your hero score and your teamwork score! Make sure you all work together, mon etudiants!"

Tsukiko silently sighed again. He expected the best of the best out of this school. Why would they accept students with weak quirks? Not only will they get themselves hurt, but it's all meaningless in the end.

"The etudiant ranked 1 is the one with the super strong quirk, while the one ranked three is the one with the not so strong quirk." Can't Stop Twinkling said. "After you complete your written test, you will receive your team cards, you will then meet outside in your physical exercise clothing. Bonne chance!" And with a laser shot from his abdomen, Can't Stop Twinkling had disappeared from the scene."

"WHERE DID HE GO!?"

"I GOT AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW HE WOULDN'T STOP TWINKLING!"

"Good luck Iishi-kun!" Koinu smiled cheerfully.

"Ditto, San-chan." Tsukiko smiled back softly. He secretly hoped that she was on his team, though he knew that was not likely. He just didn't want to deal with any weaklings.

And he knew that despite her very cheerful appearance, Koinu is anything but weak.

* * *

**[Gym Gamma - February 7, 2052, 1200]**

_TEAM 1234  
1\. Bakugo Hanabi - Explosions  
2\. Yuki Coral - Coral Spawn  
3\. Takayama Benito - Misty Night_

Coral didn't know what to do. Sigh in relief that her quirk isn't considered weak to UA, or panic because she is going to be working with the very daughter of the number two hero. She's heard rumors that she would beat the crap out of high school boys as a hobby, and that she was just as ferocious as her father.

And everyone knew that Ground Zero and Ferocity go together like strawberries and jam.

Coral waited in her waiting area, tugging down her football jersey and waiting for both of her teammates to come around. Trying to control her nervousness, she failed to see a boy wearing a loose grey tracksuit walk up to her until he was right next to her.

"Are yo-"

"AH!"

The scream Coral screeched caused some people to look her way, and the boy to grimace a little as he tiredly rubbed his temples.

"Gah! I'm so, so sorry! Y-You just scared me!" Coral tried to justify, her cheeks red as tomatoes. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine." The brown haired boy sighed. "Just turn down the volume next time, it's way to early man. Anyway, my name i-"

"Uh," Coral deadpanned for a moment. "We had lunch right after the exam."

"..." Anyone watching in on this conversation could see the gears turn inside the boy's head as a few seconds pass, and then his dull green eyes lightened up. "Oh yeah! We did have lunch. Man, the ramen was so filling, I had to take a nap after eating it. Good thing Usamo woke me up when I had to get changed."

"Weren't you going to tell me your name?"

"..." A few seconds later. "Oh yeah! My names Takayama Benito. Are you Yuki-chan?"

"That I am yes."

"And we are going to work with, uh…"

"Bakugo Hanabi."

"Yeah, Bakugo Hanabi. Wait, don't I know who that is?"

"How in the fuck do you not know who I am!?"

The boisterous and irritated statement caused Coral to seize up, and she slowly turned her head towards the source of the noise. As she expected, a rather irritated pink haired female, wearing a black sports bra underneath an unzipped short sleeve black hoodie with pink highlights, began igniting pink sparks from her right palm.

"Ooh, pretty sparks~" Benito cooed, causing Coral to become more terrified, especially since the pink haired girl clenched her fist.

"What do you mean 'pretty sparks!?'" Hanabi practically shouted. "Am I really paired with a dumbass and a girl who's about to piss her pants!?" She then pointed towards Benito. "Your next line is 'I'm not dumb, I'm just tired.'"

"I'm not dumb, I'm just tired...Woah! How did you guess that!?" Benito exclaimed.

"You have very dark circles under your eyes, I also saw you drinking like twenty-five cans of coffe-"

"Wait, Yuki-chan hasn't pissed her pants."

"Don't fucking ignore me!"

'I'm so dead.' Coral thought as she simply stared at how her two teammates were interacting.

"Alright, so, Argentina!" Hanabi pointed at Coral, to which she blinked twice and pointed at herself in confusion.

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else wearing an Argentina football jersey?" As Coral began looking around, Hanabi continued. "Yes, I'm talking to you! What can you do with your quirk?"

"Oh! Well, uh, I can do this…" Coral, with a lot of nervous energy, placed her hand onto the ground and planted a simple anemone. She then smiled, hoping to impress the infamous Hanabi Bakugo.

"...That's it?"

And all of Coral's confidence shattered at those simple words. "N-No, I can-"

"Okay, cool beans Argentina." Hanabi then turned towards Benito. "Oi, All-Nighter! Where the hell are you looking!?"

"I can confirm that Yuki-chan is the only person here wearing an Argentina football jersey."

"Why are you-!? Nevermind, what can you do?"

"I can run a 10k in 30 minutes."

"With your quirk dumbass."

"...Oh! Here!" Then, as the really tired Benito lifted his arms, mist began surrounding the area, and then it condensed into what seemed to be a knife made of condensed mist.

"...So you make mist, and then can make a knife with it?"

"Yeah!"

"...Ho boy." Hanabi sighed, further shattering Coral's confidence without meaning too. "Well, I can work with this. Alright guys, here's going to be our general strategy." Hanabi pointed at Benito. "All-Nighter is going to act as bait and draw the bots into an area of mist. Then Argentina, you'll trap 'em by having your coral gr-"

"What are we talking about again?" Benito asked all of a sudden.

"All-Nighter! Just pay attention!"

"But I'm too tired…"

"Are you trying to get me to kill you!?"

"Well, let me see if I understand." Coral stated. "You want Takayama-kun to draw robots into his mist, and me to trap them in one place, right?"

"Ding ding ding! Argentina gets it!"

"So...what are you doing?" Coral asked, to which Hanabi responded by having large pink sparks emanate from her hands.

"You next line is 'forget I asked.'"

"Forget I asked." Coral then got surprised when Hanabi once again perfectly guessed what she was going to say.

"Alright guys, let's send this practical to hell and back!" Hanabi threw her hand into the center of the three,

"Y-Yeah!" Despite being freaked out by Hanabi's choice of words, she did see that she was trying her best to lead, and decided to go along with it, chuckling nervously.

"I have no idea why we're doing this, but whatever it is, I'm in!" Benito threw his hand in last, despite Hanabi's grin resisting going into a grimmace.

Coral is fully expecting that this plan is not going to work. Little does she know, she's right.

* * *

**ED 1 - Hyperdrive by Cass Dillon**

_**Going fast makes me feel alive.**_

_**My heartbeat's, in hyper drive.**_

_**Do you think you can win, only if I lose.**_

_**Just let destiny choose.**_

_**I can hear you breathin'.**_

_**I can see you comin'.**_

_**I can feel the wind.**_

_**it's blowin' me around.**_

_**Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**_

_**it's a blur... as I go by.**_

_**I can hear you breathin'.**_

_**I can see you comin'.**_

_**I can feel the wind.**_

_**it's blowin', me around.**_

_**See the sun arisin'.**_

_**Fire in the sky.**_

_**Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**_

* * *

***busts through the wall like the Kool-Aid man***

**Obie*in a god voice changer*: I...AM ALIVE!**

**Hanabi: About fucking time.**

**Obie: Yeah, this took way too much time to make, but I did it! I blame this on some self-deprecating doubt and stuff.**

**Hanabi: Sounds like excuses to me bub.**

**Obie: But I did it. I finally did it guys! I call this a success. *collapses on the floor***

**Hanabi: Jesus fucking christ. Anyway, we want to let you know that we are still taking in characters as well. We have 16 out of 20 accepted so far. Obie here will get started on the next chapter once he receives all of the characters. Oh, and for those on the Discord, Obie will be getting on tight as well, but on invisible as he catches up with everything there. You can say hi to him then. He loves you all, so be sure to take care of him for me!**


End file.
